Shift by Wire (SbW) systems for gear shift control are known and have become increasingly common as they provide a number of advantages in terms of driving comfort and shifting quality. SbW systems typically comprise a gearshift device (shifting assembly), a knob (user interface) and a bezel (lever gap cover in a console which switches and other elements may be provided therein).
SbW systems with a gearshift device comprising a fixed part are also known. In such known devices, the knob may be provided with a number of switches, contact elements or other parts therein. The knob can be moved relative to the fixed part for performing shifting operations. They are performed upon relative movement of the knob by the user. Said relative movement of the knob to the fixed part causes at least one of the switches or contacts to be closed and a gear shift to be performed.
One example of such devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,424. The gearshift device disclosed in this document comprises a fixed part inside of which a current conduction element is placed, and a knob with a contact mounted therein. The knob is elastically mounted on the fixed part such that it can be moved relative thereto. When this occurs, that is, when in the process of gear change, contacts in the knob close.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,838 discloses a shifting device having a shift knob and a shifting mechanism mounted pivotably around at least one axis. A converting device is provided for converting the shifting movements into optical and/or electric and/or hydraulic signals and a transmitting device transmits signals.
A further example of this type of gearshift devices is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,388. This device comprises a knob that is movable relative to a fixed part. Within the knob, at least one electrical contact is provided connected with the knob as well as an elastic centering element. A manual sideways movement of the knob relative to the fixed part in any direction displaces the contact element radially into one of several different contact positions in contact with the outside of the fixed part.
Although prior art gearshift devices having a movable knob for commanding shifting operations are simple in manufacture their use is not as efficient as it would be desirable as, in use, none of them efficiently provides the user with a shift feeling as if it is a mechanical shifting device.